Before the Storm
by Vinely26
Summary: A story about the time between Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

HYRULE CASTLE

Princess Zelda sighed as she gazed out her bedroom window. The sun shone brightly in the land of Hyrule, and all was good. Still… as a young woman, no matter how regal, she yearned for excitement and a purpose. As the princess of Hyrule, she had many duties. Something that wasn't one of them was staving off boredom, however, that seemed to be her most consistent activity.

Her father, King Daphnes, was a very strict man. He never allowed her to mingle with any of the common rabble, for he knew she would find a young man, and didn't want her to sully the royal name. He believed in keeping the bloodline pure royalty, and because of his kingly title, his personal beliefs were held as law. Zelda hated it. She wanted to meet someone. It was unnatural for a girl of her age to be rotting away behind closed doors, she knew it wasn't right. However, word of god is word of god, she had no choice but to bend to the will of her father.

She spent her days inside the castle, reading of Hyrule's rich history. Her favorite story was that of over a thousand years prior, a story of the Hero of Time. Legend states that a Kokiri boy dressed in green saved the whole world from the perils of the Gerudo King: Ganondorf. His heroic actions were never forgotten, but he was never seen again after the events that transpired. Hyrule was left with so much gratitude to give, but no one man could accept it. No man except him. It's still a mystery to where that wonderful hero got off to, but wherever it was, hopefully it wasn't terminal to his health.

Too much time has passed since then, and the world is still prospering. Perhaps Ganon was sealed for good… although, Zelda had been experiencing night terrors as of late. Daphnes and his men feared the worst. The staffing of guards around the Temple of Time was doubled over the last month. Though Daphnes and Zelda both were frightened of what might be on the horizon, they trusted in the Goddesses' power, wisdom, and courage. The Triforce would protect them in times of need. Besides, legend has it that when Hyrule is faced with near overwhelming odds, the hero dressed in green returns to defeat his foe once again. Although there was slight panic, there could be no serious worries.

"Make sure to mop up the rest of the mess, boy!" Tyreece yelled. Lance groaned and took to the stable that housed the cows. Another one soiled the floor once again. He was grateful for the work, but he wished Lon Lon Ranch was a nicer place to be. It smelled like manure and there were WAY too many cuccos.

Ringo, his snobby co-worker who mainly oversaw the cattle, sneered at Lance as he came into take care of the ten pound dung pile. He hated that mustache-toting milk-drinker. A sorry excuse for a farmhand and a lousy mistake of a man. Maybe he was a little too harsh on him, but it was okay because the feeling of disdain was mutual.

"Better get scrubbing if you wanna be in bed before midnight." Ringo quipped, his glossy facial hair twinging with the feeling of cleverness. Lance muttered a curse under his breath and continued to work. Being non-confrontational was the best way to avoid him. Ringo didn't enjoy being ignored, but he left him alone and continued his previous task of feeding the cows.

Halfway through Lance's excremental elimination, Tyreece called him from the horse field. "Get down here, boy! I need a favor of you!" The stable boy quickly handed off the grunt work to Ringo, and bolted to the fenced in area.

"What do you need of me?" Lance asked, enthusiastic about possibly working with the horses. Tyreece smiled. He recognized Lance as a man after his own heart, a horse-lover. He noticed him working with a wild pony outside the ranch, and knew he had found his new recruit. "I need you to take Epona to Castle Town for trade. Do you think you can handle that?" Tyreece asked, unsure if the boy was truly ready for a job that would affect their finances. Lance nodded vigorously. "Of course, sir! When should I leave?" He asked. Tyreece threw a saddle on the young steed and turned back to his employee. "You can leave now, you'll have to stay overnight in an inn, though. You'll lose your ride. I'll pick you up tomorrow, I have business there."

Lance approached Epona, she was just as beautiful as the day he first saw her. Of all the horse at the ranch, she was his favorite. They had a natural affinity for each other it seemed. He patted her side and the gentle beast let out a whinney. He jumped on Epona's back, and gripped her snow-white mane. "Hyah!" He shouted as he set out on his journey. Little did he know, he would never return to Lon Lon Ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE TEMPLE OF TIME

"Make way for King Daphnes!" The regal king and his red trail entered the sacred temple. The temple was packed these days, mostly because they were all praying for a return of the hero. Many Hylians were concerned about the state of their home. The people of Hyrule had a sixth sense about things like this, they were very close to the goddesses in comparison to the other races.

However, the king wasn't here to visit the temple or greet his people. He was here to check on the status of a certain legendary weapon. "Clear the building, if you will." He whispered to a guard. The Hylian soldier turned to the masses and began to expel them as if they were cattle.

As the commoners were corralled out of their place of worship, the king summoned another soldier for a separate command. "Assemble the spiritual stones." Daphnes stated. The armored man knodded, and opened a sealed chest to the left of the temple's altar. He retrieved the green emerald, of the Kokiri, the red ruby, of the Gorons, and the blue sapphire, of the Zoras. He sequentially placed them onto the sacred altar.

As the last stone was laid down, a secret panel began to crumble behind the table. It shook the entire temple, but the hidden room was soon revealed. A single beam of light cut through the darkness, illuminating a pedestal in the center of the room. Daphnes passed through the ancient barrier, entering the chamber or the Master Sword.

The Blade of Evil's Bane stood before him. Daphnes didn't dare attempt to draw it, although it wasn't unheard of for a member of the royal family to wield the blade. It wouldn't be a crime only to hold… but it belonged to the hero. Although, the hero hadn't returned, and the goddesses had allowed him to enter the chamber of the sword.

 _We may need a hero once again very soon._ Daphnes thought, rationalizing using the sword. "How dare you!" A booming and elderly voice shouted from behind him. Daphnes was startled and immediately turned to see who had called him out. "Do you truly wish to lay your hands upon the blade only meant for the chosen hero? And you call yourself a king, pah!" Daphnes sized up the man in front of him. His clothes were ill-fitting and orange, they hugged his pudgy exterior with such vigor. He had a white moustache/beard hybrid plastered on his wrinkled face, wicked angry eyes staring straight through the king. "What do you have to say for yourself?" the man shouted, thrusting a pointing finger at Daphnes.

Daphnes pushed his finger out of the way and stepped up to him. "I am King Daphnes Hyrule, and who might you be?" The arrogant man challenged. The puffy old man collected himself and wiped Daphnes's spittle from his face. "I am Rauru, the light sage."

Daphnes stared at the mystical sage's face intensely. Rauru cheekily grinned in the corner of his mouth, he loved being recognized. It was one of the only things that kept him going after years and years of keeping Ganon at bay. "Never heard of you." The king said while coldly frowning.

"And you call yourself a ruler of our land? You are a fool!" Rauru shouted. Daphnes turned back to the sword in the stone. "You can't take it! You'll ruin the balance of things, Ganon will be released!" Rauru began pleading with him not to remove the blade. "Why do you have authority over my actions? Ganon is already on his way, we need the ancient weapon to turn him back." Daphnes cooly replied. "You know not of what you speak of, what you are doing could send Hyrule into more chaos than it has ever been in!" The portly sage warned. "I believe that just being an old man with a fancy outfit doesn't quite qualify you to take the title 'sage'. Go home." The king retorted.

"I am home! I am but a projection from the Sacred Realm. Me and my fellow sages have been guarding the entrance to be sure Ganon cannot escape, but if you open the door we have kept shut for hundreds of years, our work will all be for naught!" Rauru was getting red in the face. The ignorance of the current king was disturbing. "I know what is best for my people. Guards! Throw this crazy old man out!" Daphnes summoned his royal unit. "Stop! Don't do it!" Rauru persisted although he was being dragged out. "You will bring the wrath of Ganon upon us!" The sage screamed finally as the large metal doors of the temple were shut in his face.

"Sorry about that, sire. We'll make sure he stays off the premises for a spell." The guard captain reported. Daphnes motioned for him to exit the sword's chamber. _At last, alone with one of Hyrule's most precious relics. I would be like a god to the people if I were able to turn back the oncoming darkness in place of the hero. We would've seen him by now, this is our only hope._ The king reached out for the sacred blade. His fingers ever so gently glazed the hilt, when suddenly, it happened. The Master Sword slightly shifted in its pedestal.

A black and red misty explosion emanating from the sword shook the Temple of Time. Daphnes was blown back into the wall, and was knocked unconscious.

Daphnes's mind drifted into the land of dreams. He saw a vision of seven sages standing in a circle, and they were all burning. A giant black bonfire raged on in the middle of them, but the fire grew bigger, stronger. Its crackling and roaring could be heard as it began to engulf the men and women who once kept it at bay. When the fire had killed every last one of them, it filled the room, and then swiftly burst out through the ceiling. The Sacred Realm was destroyed, and it was all Daphnes's fault.

The king opened his eyes and saw what he had done. The Temple of Time had been destroyed, and the Calamity he had caused had already sprung forth. _What have I done?_

HYRULE CASTLE

Zelda heard a loud crash in the distance. _It sounds like it came from the Castle Town…_ She thought as she stepped quickly up the stairs to go inspect the noise in more detail. She raised her hand above her eyes to block out the sun from her vision, and she peered into the distance. "Good goddesses…" She mumbled to herself as she saw alarmingly red smoke spurting from the top of the Temple of Time.

Then it hit her. Wasn't her father there today? Fear struck her heart like an arrow and she immediately set off for the castle door to go find her father. _Din, Nayru, Farore, please keep him safe until I arrive._

CASTLE TOWN

10 MINUTES EARLIER

The golden-haired farm boy rode Epona into the gates of Castle Town. He had always wanted to see such a bustling market, but his parents had died and left him to fend for himself without many rupees to live off of. Still, Lance was a resilient young man. He wasn't going to let a tragedy ruin the life he had ahead of him.

As the dashing beauty of a horse clopped through the marketplace, many young women blushed and hid their faces as he shot them a neutral glance. Perhaps they were afraid of him? He must've looked extremely out of place in a more city-like environment. His dumpy blue overalls and dirty work shirt certainly weren't the most fancy of attire.

Lance pulled out the sheet of paper Tyreece had given him before he left. It gave him the address numbers of the buyer. _6666, huh? I haven't seen that house yet..._ As he searched, he tried to take in the sights of the lively place. So many things to try and do and not enough time to partake in any of them. Finally, he found the place.

 _A mask shop? Seems like a place that wouldn't quite need a horse, but rupees are rupees I suppose._ When Lance dismounted Epona, out of nowhere, a huge bang sent him flying onto the ground as it shook the earth. He scraped his elbow on the stone. Epona was scared half to death and whinnied in fright. She stood on her hind legs and was about to smash Lance into a soup.

Lance rolled out of the way with quick reflexes, and hopped back on her to soothe her. "There, there, girl." He cooed. The majestic beast's breathing slowed to a normal speed. _Now… What in Din's name was that thing?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CASTLE TOWN

"Run for your lives!" A woman screamed as the black red smoke engulfed the Castle Town Market. Cuccos scuttled out of their pens and hylians ran for their lives as the unknown swallowed up their entire lives. Lance rode into the main town square to investigate what all the ruckus was about. Epona shook and began to turn in any other direction besides towards the smoke.

Lance became quite frightful as well. He frantically searched for a path to safety, but the crowds were too thick. Then, he saw it: a clear shot to North Castle Town leading into the road to Hyrule Castle. He took his chances, and snapped Epona's reins; driving her towards the royal abode. Many of the townsfolk saw where Lance was heading and followed him in an attempt to escape a dark fate at the hands of the smoke.

As Epona clopped down the dirt path, he noticed that the guards, usually at their posts near the large stone archway, had retreated. They too must be seeking refuge inside the castle. When the fiercest warriors in the kingdom were running away what was to come of the common peoples?

When they reached the front gates of the castle, it appeared that Lance was leading nearly the entire town. If he didn't know any better, he would've guessed that he lead these people. There were triple the normal amount of soldiers at the front entrance to the castle, many were hastily standing guard, their weapons drawn and their eyes fixed on the smoke. One man took notice of the crowd approaching; this man appeared to be mthe captain.

"Everyone inside, single file, now!" He barked. Lance and the townsfolk obeyed, and the people of Castle Town scurried into Hyrule Castle. A young woman wearing a regal-looking purple and white dress pushed through the pedestrians to see the people outside of the castle firsthand. Although this was a frantic time, Lance couldn't help but notice the beauty of her face. She seemed to notice him as well, but in a less romantic way. Her face seemed overjoyed as she saw him heroically standing above the commoners.

A strong, blonde-haired, horseback-riding young man. Only one thing was clear in Zelda's mind through all of the madness was a revelation she had been waiting for her entire life. A moment she had so desperately dreamt about spurred on by all her studies and long nights with her books. Barely able to breathe, she stared in awe at who she thought was The Hero of Time.

THE TEMPLE OF TIME

Daphnes woke up in a haze. His eyes opened to the ruins of the Temple of Time, shrouded in the red mist that had knocked him unconscious. He was surprised that he was even waking up, as his last memory of being conscious seemed to certainly be his last.

"Hello?" Daphnes called out into the smoke that stilled held the whole temple in its clutches. "What have I done?" The king muttered under his breath as he buried his face in his hands.

"Another king of Hyrule, except this time he grovels before me." A deep and growling voice echoed throughout the temple. "Fitting that it should be you, Daphnes." The king attempted to rise to his feet, but he was too weak.

"What do you want from me?" Daphnes asked from his position on the floor. The smoke grew thicker, as if producing something inside it. The red mist receded from the air, and became a single man: nay, a monster.

The shape of a strong and tall man, but the head of a boar. Bright orange fur cloaking his his body, except for his face. That horrid face; the flesh of a corpse was fresher than the scaley dark green complexion sported by the creature.

"I am Ganon." He said, levitating himself off the temple floor. Most of the smoke had condensed to form the evil being, but some still was steaming off of the smoldering ruins of the Temple of Time. "My power is not fully restored yet. I must bid you adieu, dear Daphnes, enjoy your kingdom while it still stands. I will return to wreak havoc upon Hyrule." Ganon taunted while he cackled. He floated out the wrecked door of the Temple of Time, ignoring the grunts of Daphnes in protest.

Daphnes raised his hand to stop Ganon from leaving, but he was defeated. The king fell unconscious once again. His kingdom was forfeit, his people scattered, his daughter was in a dire situation where he could not reach her. What would become of Hyrule?

KAKARIKO VILLAGE

With little resistance from anyone, Ganon crossed Hyrule Field and began heading towards Death Mountain. Between him and the broiling volcano was Kakariko Village. He was met at the gate by Hyrulean soldiers.

"You are not allowed past this point, monster!" The captain of the guard shouted at Ganon. The Triforce wielder scoffed and waved his hand is dimission.

"You have no power, little Hylian." He mocked as his hands burned with violet aura.

"Take aim!" The captain commanded his unit; his soldiers drew their bows. "Fire!" A volley of arrows flew forth towards the demon king. However, before they reached their target, they snapped in mid-air. Ganon maniacally laughed.

Great fear was spread across the captain's face as he witnessed true terror: Ganon zapped the earth with his magic as skeletal hands dug their ways to the surface. The Hylian soldiers were met with an undead force.

"Go, my minions, go and bring the citizens of Hyrule to their knees."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE (Skip past if you don't care)

There were some reviews left when I last uploaded and I wanted to respond to them, since they are guest accounts, as it doesn't let me send a message back. Since it would be somewhat awkward to squeeze it into the narrative, Lance and Zelda are about the same age as Link and Zelda are in Ocarina of Time. Hyrule itself is very similar to the Hyrule of Ocarina of Time. Also, to a specific commenter, this Ganon isn't quite the Ganon of the games. He is somewhat in between at this point, and is slowly developing his body to more resemble that of Ganondorf's. Though he isn't quite there yet, he can still speak and is in a humanoid form, though his tusks and some features are still beastlike. I realize I may've been vague on some details because I had started writing this some time ago, so if anyone has any questions please leave them in a review and I will attempt to get back to them.

HYRULE CASTLE - UPPER CHAMBERS

Zelda closed the door to the stairs and the murmuring of the crowd quieted. "Come on!" She urged, tugging on Lance's hand as she skipped up the stairwell. Lance was still utterly confused as to what significance he had. He was still shaken by the explosion in Castle Town.

"Where are we going?" Lance asked. She smirked as she continued up the stairs.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, your secret is safe with me. You need to meet someone." Zelda told him. Lance was nervous in his core, for he harbored no secrets that this lady would know. He had never even met this girl. Though he had figured through her dress and her access to the upstairs portion of Hyrule Castle that this was the famous Princess Zelda, he didn't dare open his peasant mouth to ask such a question. He feared she'd think him dumb, or perhaps not treat him with the respect she did now.

She opened a door at the peak of the stairs that led into a long corridor with many doors. This hallway, Lance guessed, was sealed off to the public. Many old and expensive-looking paintings of many of Hyrule's royalty hung upon the walls. The carpet was purple and regal, something fit for a king - or in this case: A Princess.

Zelda opened a door and motioned for Lance to follow inside. As he entered, he saw a tall woman clad in blue armor staring out at the calamity unfolding in Castle Town.

"Impa… I've found him." Zelda said softly as she tapped the older woman on the shoulder. This caused her to swing around, as if startled.

"Child! You cannot sneak up on me like that! I nearly took off your head!" Impa scolded. Zelda shrugs and smiles. Impa inspects the young man behind Zelda, and is not impressed. "This is he? The Hero of Legend?"

Lance's heart sank. _The Hero of Legend? How… Why…_

"Yes! This is the boy who will save us from the demon king once more!" Zelda protests. Impa is still skeptical, and Lance's eyes are open wide; he is noticeably deeply afraid. Impa swiftly walks past Zelda to examine the boy further. She pokes and prods at him for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

"Zelda, I know not if this boy is he who will turn the tides of good and evil." Impa confesses as she faces the Princess once more. Lance is still at a loss for words for the whole situation. Zelda frowns and her eyebrows narrow.

"Come!" She exclaims, expecting both Lance and Impa to follow her. Impa trails behind her nearly immediately, but Lance's daze causes him to dawdle. The three of them trot down a corridor separate from the main hallway containing to door to Impa's room, leading them to a balcony that overlooks the central lower chamber Hyrule Castle. From this vantage point, each of them could see the citizens of Castle Town congregating amongst themselves. Though, in the direct middle of the large room was a statue that depicted the Hero. Zelda stops and gestures to this work of art created so many years ago.

"He appears as the Hero does! Each and every feature is precise and nearly identical. It is said that he would return in our time of need! Though the boy's name is lost to history: his name was most certainly Lance!" Zelda shouts, exasperated. She is heaving, she genuinely believes she has found their savior. "I have spent countless hours gazing into the eyes of the Hero, wishing for his return, imagining what he would be like… you must understand: I do not jest in the slightest, nor do I speculate, what I say is truth!"

Impa stares at the statue, and then back at Lance. "Could you be the Hero? Have you returned to save us all?" She asks, beginning to feel humbled in his presence. The ancient depiction of the Hero of Time was uncannily identical to Lance. His jawline, his eyes, the curvature of his nose: _everything_ seemed to line up perfectly.

Lance turned to examine the statue of the Hero. His eyes widened, and his palms sweat. _That looks just like me!_ He thought. _Could I be the hero? There's no way…_

Impa noticed the worriedness Lance was strongly exuding. She felt sorry for him; if he truly was the hero, he was in for a fight that no one man should have to endure. But what other choice could the kingdom have? If Ganon was allowed to freely conquer the kingdom, Hyrule would be shrouded in darkness, and its people would be slaughtered for sport. Someone had to do something, and the boy who could wield the Blade of Evil's Bane must seal the darkness. He must bring peace to Hyrule.

As Impa was having this revelation, she fixed her eyes upon Lance. Zelda grabbed the boy by the hand excitedly and tugged him along. "Come, Hero! We must outfit you for your journey!" She exclaimed gleefully. Lance didn't understand her joy, for there would be harsh times ahead. It was likely that she was starstruck by the handsome hero that rolled up onto their doorstep, here to save the day. Though, it could go deeper than that. Impa saw in Zelda's eyes not the happiness that a young girl feels when she meets her hero, but something much richer. Impa saw a spark of true hope.

HYRULE CASTLE - SECRET STORAGE ROOM

Zelda pulled the lever to unearth the hidden storage room. The old stone cracked and crumbled as it slid upwards, receding into the ceiling. Inside was a pedestal with a small chest upon it. Zelda grinned from ear to ear as she motioned for Lance to come inside.

He proceeded with caution, questioning the stability of the chamber. Lance followed Princess Zelda to the box of which she instructed him to open.

"It's yours." She said as he lifted a green tunic from the chest. "The Royal Family have kept these in top condition. It was made shortly after the Hero of Time disappeared, but it seems that he never returned. These fabrics are old, but our royal tailors kept this good as new. The chain mail underneath the tunic is still sturdy, but won't protect you much from a direct attack."

Lance was startled. "Attack?" His face was frightened. Zelda realized her error.

"Er, I mean, that's just how the tailors and smiths described it to me. The point being: this is an essential tool at your disposal. You'll need this if you wish to send the darkness back into exile." Zelda corrected. Lance was uneasy with how frequently she mentioned battle and him being wounded. He had never wielded a sword in his life, and he surely didn't know how to wield the Hero's Sword.

"If you could be so kind; I mean to change." Lance told her.

"Oh yes, I'll be outside." Zelda said, as she strolled out the door.

Lance dressed himself in the Hero's Tunic. _Maybe I am the Hero incarnate._ He pondered this possibility as he laced up his boots. _The Princess and her advisor seem to think I'm the Hero, and they know much more about this than me._ He strapped on his leather gauntlets. _Hyrule needs a Hero with all that's happened. Whatever darkness they point me at, I must defeat it. I'll fulfill my destiny and seal away the demon king._

"Lance! Are you ready yet?" Zelda called from outside, impatient and wanting to see the Hero in his traditional attire.

He confidently placed the green cap on his head, and stood tall. Lance smiled and replied: "Yes, yes I am."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

KAKARIKO VILLAGE

A dark cloud, previously expelled long ago by the Hero of Time, had appeared over Death Mountain once more. The demon king had returned to Hyrule, and he returned with a vengeance. He had not forgotten his defeat atop Hyrule Castle from the boy in green. It had haunted him each year he was sealed away. His malice and hatred festered in his black heart, and he had long awaited a chance to face this mighty Hero again. Although this time, he would strike him down and overtake the land of Hyrule.

In Kakariko Village, the gerudo had focused his attention to the bottom of the well. When the Hero of Time had reclaimed Hyrule after his seven years of unlimited reign, he had eradicated his loyal servants all across the land. Many of these servants were no more than beasts Ganon had enlisted in order to guard the temples he had conquered. Though, some of the beings who guarded these temples were more powerful than others.

Bongo Bongo was slain by the Hero many centuries ago, like most of his other minions who resided within the temples throughout Hyrule. Though, unlike the other servants to Ganon, he was a ghost; he was a malevolent spirit who had aligned himself against the royal family many years before Ganondorf had attack Hyrule. In life, he had been a man of great skill and ability to "See the Truth", but in death he became so much more useful to the demon king.

The ancient sanctum deep within the Shadow Temple housed the large drum on which Bongo Bongo was defeated by the Hero. Ganon and a troop of Stahlkoblins had delved into the cavernous temple in order to reach this drum.

"Let us begin the ritual." Ganon commanded, as he inspected the drum through the pit above it. The Stahlkoblins dragged in the Hylians they had captured from Kakariko Village, and awaited Ganon's order. Ganon peered down the hole and heard the drum begin to thump a steady rhythm. He smiled. "Slit their throats and throw them in; prepare for something magnificent."

The Stahlkoblins obeyed. One by one, the Hylians squirmed and attempted to resist the blades of the monsters, and one by one: they each were tossed into the hole. Each made a loud *wump* that would quicken the beat. The Stahlkoblins reached the final Hylian. By this time the music was a great and terrible speeding rhythm. While the Stahlkoblins were preparing the sacrificial blade, the last Hylian was able to shake off his mouth gag.

"You sick bastards! Get away from me! Don't come an inch close-" His plea was cut short by a Stahlkoblin sword slicing his throat. He gasped for air, and his eyes darted around the room; he wished for it all to be some absurd nightmare. His family had already been murdered when Ganon raided the entirety of Kakariko Village. He had nothing left to live for if this was reality. Suddenly, a Stahlkoblin kicked him in the back, and down the pit he plummeted. The Hylian smashed his face into the giant drum when he landed.

Though his life was quickly fading, he heard the beat completely stop with the final bang that he provided with his fall. A black and frightening mist overtook the top of the drum as the light left his eyes. The last sound he heard was that of Ganon, as the demon king bellowed at his and the others' misery.

The Stahlkoblins cackled wildly until Ganon raised his hand to stifle them. They silenced themselves immediately. Suddenly, the temple began to shake violently, and rubble trickled down from the ceilings. Ganon noticed that the drum was completely covered in the black mist that had began materializing a few moments before.

The drum began to beat again; this time it was faster and filled with more hate than before. The Stahlkoblins backed away from the hole, afraid of what might emerge. Ganon, on the other hand, spread his arms wide, attempting to embrace whatever was stirring beneath them.

First, a single black hand smashed its way out of the hole, causing a cave in that killed the Stahlkoblins. Next there was another similarly dark hand that smashed its way up the hole and into the crumbling room. Ganon protected himself from damage with his magic, and although he was no sucker for a dramatic entrance: he was impressed.

"Bongo Bongo, I see that you are still intact. Even after the Hero laid you further to rest, your restless spirit still resides within this Temple." Ganon said, addressing Bongo's failure to stop The Hero of Time all those years ago.

A distant and raspy voice quickly became audible and extremely close. "I am not responsible for what happened with the boy!" Bongo screeched. "You also fell to the boy in green! And what of the other lieutenants you controlled, hmm? Why don't you ask them?" Ganon rolled his eyes.

"There are none left to scold, and I am not scolding you, Bongo. Although you will never speak to me with such disdain again, is that clear?" Ganon threatened, while he clenched his fist. Bongo Bongo receded his anger.

"Forgive me, master. What may I do to service you?" Bongo asked. Although Ganon did not see his body, his giant grotesque hands pleaded with him in such an apologetic manner that he was convinced by the creature's guilt. After all, he did direly require this spirit's aid.

"Come, Bongo, there is much for me to explain." Ganon turned and punched his way out of the stone and rubble blocking the path. Bongo, not a corporeal being, phased his way to the surface and waited for Ganon to arrive.

When the demon king levitated out of the Kakariko well, he saw the disgusting corpse-like body of Bongo Bongo in its true glory. Although it was nighttime, the details of his old and rotted demeanor were much more visible than when they were down in the Shadow Temple.

"Master, what do you desire?" Bongo asked. He was so sincere it began to sound as if he was mocking Ganon.

Ganon, although he had consciously summoned Bongo Bongo with the ritual and had gone through all the trouble, was still weary about asking other lesser beings for help. What he needed was to fully return to the form of Ganondorf, as he was only half-way to his original gerudo form. Though he had the mind of Ganondorf, his appearance was still somewhat beast-like. Though what he required of Bongo Bongo was not along the lines of reclaiming his humanoid form.

"I need you to enter the spirit realm, and bring back my minions from the dead. Volvagia, Queen Gohma, Barinade: every last one. You need to resurrect every last one in order for us to take on Hyrule's armies. Soon they're likely to retake Castle Town, but I've sent someone to take care of that. Do this, and I will allow you to rule as my second in command forever and ever." Ganon explained. Bongo Bongo was surprised at Ganon's offer. He eagerly agreed, and set off on his task. Though it would take some time, Ganon would soon regain the power he had once wielded. _The Hero will be wishing he had never returned._ Ganon's maniacal laugh echoed throughout Kakariko Village, and it would soon shake the entire kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE TEMPLE OF TIME

Daphnes still lay motionless upon the sacred floor. Ganon's terrible power had penetrated his soul, and he could barely move. If anyone else had been in such close proximity to him in this raw form, they might've been reduced to a corpse. Daphnes had barely survived by the wisp of life he still clung to, for the magic of the royal family was strong, but Ganon was far more powerful.

The Temple was ruined. The roof had been totally blown off, leaving the ancient interior to be exposed to the elements. The chamber that held the sword was decimated, though the pedestal and the sword itself were still perfectly intact. Daphnes was more and more astonished by that fact as he slowly came to.

"This way!" Shouted a rugged voice from outside. Daphnes attempted to push himself up from his prior defeat, but it was no use. He was still to weak. "The king, he's in here!" The voice shouted. A young soldier ran to Daphnes's side. "Sire, can you hear me?"

"Take me to my daughter…" Daphnes groaned. The soldier agreed and he lifted the king up to deliver him to safety.

"Master Lance! The king is still alive!" The soldier confirmed. Daphnes noticed a dashing boy clad in green emerge from the squadron of Hyrulean guards retaking Castle Town. The king was stunned.

 _That face… Could it be so? Have the goddesses blessed us yet again?_ Daphnes wondered. He deeply desired this boy to be who he hoped him to be. To the king, it was as if a hero had arrived in the night; everything was fixed now that Hyrule's legend had returned.

Lance approached the king as Daphnes used the soldier for support. The king's breathing grew heavy. "You must be Princess Zelda's father; it's a pleasure to meet you, sire." Lance greeted, as he bowed before his ruler. Daphnes grabbed Lance's collar and shook it violently.

"You must retrieve your power… inside the Temple… quickly!" Daphnes coughed out. Lance was startled by the king's sudden request, but as he was his subject: he must obey the king. In addition to his servitude to Hyrule's crown, he was intensely curious about what King Daphnes was referring to.

"Take him back to the castle, I'll investigate the Temple of Time." Lance commanded. The young soldier obliged, and began walking Daphnes to safety. It was surreal: he was in control of a unit of Hyrule's finest men. It was but yesterday he was here to trade a horse, but now he was in charge of a mission to retake the most important town in Hyrule. He was still slightly in shock from the sudden responsibility that was thrust upon him, but he knew he had to bear it. After all, he had to fulfill his duties as the Hero.

Lance made his way to where the entrance of the Temple used to be. It was no longer hot from the explosion, but it was left in disrepair. He had no idea of the stories this place could tell, and in this moment he neither gave any mind to it nor did he turn away from the Temple's shameful remains.

 _What awaits me inside?_ He wondered. _Perhaps I should be on my guard._ Lance grasped the hilt of his blade, gifted personally by Zelda's finest craftsmen. Although it was finely forged and was infused with various gemstones, the Princess acted as though it was merely temporary. He was confused by her attitude towards the glamorous present, but he remembered his manners and didn't question her generosity.

Lance drew his sword and proceeded to delve into the ruined Temple of Time. His recent discovery of his identity had given him a newfound courage as he search the Temple for the power that Daphnes had alluded to.

Red, blue, and green shards of glass were sprinkled across the floor of the Temple. Lance nearly cut himself on their edges as he walked by. They seemed as though they were once important, but now they were smashed to smithereens.

Finally, Lance's gaze met with the broken chamber that laid in waiting towards the back of the temple. His heart skipped a beat as he witnesses an object truly worth admiring: a gleaming blade jutting out from a stone bearing the royal family's crest. Its violet hilt shone with beauty. As Lance moved closer, he noticed that the sword's edge was still razor sharp.

 _Is this the power that Daphnes spoke of?_ Lance thought as he recalled the king's words. Without hesitation, Lance grabbed the handle of the sword and desperately tugged on it in hopes to free it from the stone. The blade was dug deep into the rock, and was extremely difficult to retrieve. He began to break a sweat, and it seemed that this sword was never going to budge. However, Lance was determined.

He planted both his feet on either side of the sword and started yanking at the divine instrument once more. Lance squinted his eyes as he exerted himself more and more. With one final pull: the boy's hands slipped and he fell back onto the Temple floor. He tumbled over and wound up flat on his back.

Suddenly, a shrill and mechanical voice rang through his head. It was so loud that Lance attempted to cover his ears, but it was no use. The voice screeched from within.

"WHO DARES TO HANDLE THE BLADE OF EVIL'S BANE?" The voice screamed in Lance's mind. He was extremely fearful, and was nearly too frozen to answer.

"I am the Lance: the Hero of Legend incarnate." Lance stated. There was a great silence for minutes on end after he identified himself.

Out of nowhere, the clouds began to darken and thunder. Droplets of water rained down on the Kingdom of Hyrule. The roof of the Temple was gone, so the tears of the sky bombarded both Lance and the mystical sword.

The spirit within the sword trembled; it had not felt the coolness of rain in hundreds of years. It had nearly forgotten what a clear sky seemed to be. She had been dormant for a very long time, but this boy's attempts to remove her from her pedestal had fully awoken her.

"Ganon has returned, hasn't he?" The spirit asked. Lance nodded in confirmation. "This is a dire situation indeed. I am Fi: The Essence of the Master Sword." She introduced herself.

"Hello, Fi. I need your help to drive back the evil that threatens us." Lance explained. Fi had already known this, for she had begun waking up when the demon king had escaped from the Sacred Realm. Though the Blessed Blade was the tool of the Hero, Fi could sense that she could not gift the sword to this boy.

"I must apologize, Lance, I cannot allow you to take the Hero's Weapon." Fi explained. "Though you say you are my master, I do not feel his soul within you." Lance was confused by her words. Her vagueness frustrated him.

 _This Fi must be aligned with the enemy if she would not let me wield the Hero's Weapon against the evil that plagues Hyrule…_ Lance surmised.

"You must give me the sword! I beg of you! Hyrule depends upon my success or my failure!" Lance shouted as he placed his hands upon the hilt again. He tugged on the blade once more, desperately struggling to remove the sword from its pedestal.

Fi was frightened by this boy's eagerness in stealing her from her resting place. The only logical option she saw was to relocate herself, and so she did just that.

The sword and its pedestal started to disappear before Lance's very eyes. Fear gripped his heart and he pulled harder.

"No! You minion of evil! You are forsaking the people of Hyrule!" Lance screamed. The rain beat down more fiercely, soaking him. When the sword was totally gone, he sat down where it was once sitting.

I've let _King Daphnes and Princess Zelda down… If I can't obtain the Hero's Weapon, what good am I to them?_ Lance thought as he wallowed in self pity.

Through the pitter-patter of the rain, he heard a bellowing horn from just outside the Castle Town drawbridge. He pushed his doubt to the back of his mind and ran to meet his troops in Castle Town. A soldier called out to Lance when they saw him.

"Master Lance! An army of Bokoblins are stationed outside the gates! We tried to raise the drawbridge, but they overran us!" He shouted to Lance.

 _Bokoblins? An army? How?_ _Where did they come from?_ Lance's brain scrambled for a clue as to what was going on, but it was no use. Bokoblins and Moblins were swarming Castle Town Market, and his troops were next to defenseless as they were caught off-guard. Lance unsheathed his weapon and readied himself for the onslaught of enemies.

Though he was worried, he had an underlying confidence: the power of the goddesses was on his side. He was the Hero, and he would have to protect the citizens of Hyrule.

Lance took a deep breath and picked up a Hylian shield from one of his fallen allies. A bokoblin charged at him, its eyes filled with berserker rage. He pointed his sword in the direction of the monster and took a fighter's stance. He had little training, but he trusted his warrior's instinct he must've inherited from his past lives.

The bokoblin swiped its spiked club at Lance, but the nimble boy dodged it. He returned the favor by swinging his sword low towards the monster's feet. He sliced its left shin with his blade, and the monster screeched in pain. While it was distracted with the blow Lance had given it, he took advantage of the opportunity this presented. He stabbed his sword into the heart of the bokoblin, ending its miserable existence.

When he ejected his blade from the monster, he raised it high into the air. He stood atop its carcass and banged his sword against his shield, drawing the attention of Hylian and beast alike.

"Turn back, foul demons! The goddesses command you!" Lance screamed. The Hyrulean soldiers joined in one extremely loud 'Hurrah!' as they fought more bravely and confidently than before.

The tides of the battle were turning, though it wasn't over yet. The second wave of monsters was on its way: a group of Moblins led by the infamous Moblin Lord 'King Bulbin'.

 _This day is not won yet…_ Lance thought, as he continued fighting. Perhaps the goddesses would smile upon him and allow him to use the Hero's Weapon if he saved Hyrule from this army. This thought gave him courage, and it allowed him to fuel his spirit with an intense fire that only Din could light. Lance would always be a hero to the people of Hyrule.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CASTLE TOWN MARKET

The outlook was grim, and the Hylians had lost many good soldiers in their attempts to drive the Bokoblin forces back. With the leadership of King Bulbin, the Bokoblins had pushed the Hyrulean soldiers back a considerable amount. Lance's usefulness in the battle was apparently limited as he moved with the ever-changing front line. Bulbin was brutal as he smashed soldiers out of the way with his large hammer. Lance knew he had to dispose of him, he just didn't know how to single him out.

"Soldiers of Hyrule, raise your shields and ready your weapons!" Lance shouted. The second line of soldiers raised their mobile armor to block any incoming attacks while the front line continued keeping the enemy at bay, and they pointed their spears and swords out towards the Bokoblins. "Front line soldiers, retreat to the rear!" The soldiers did as Lance told them. "Charge!"

The soldiers with their shields up sprinted towards the mob of enemies, and they pierced the Bokoblin front line that was standing in between them and the Moblin Lord. Bulbin was furious as he blew his horn for reinforcements. These would take quite a bit, as the next line of Bokoblins was somewhat far away. Lance pushed his way through the Hylian line to reach King Bulbin.

"Hold, men!" He shouted as he raised his hand to the soldiers. He turned to Bulbin. "I wish to challenge you to a duel." Lance offered. Bulbin bellowed in amusement. Such a weak boy in a green dress leading them was probably the reason the Hylians were losing to his overwhelming might. Lance noticed Bulbin's condescending reply and quickly finished his offer. "If I you are victorious, we will stand down and allow you to take Castle Town." Bulbin stopped laughing and tilted his head in confusion. "However, if I win, you will leave this place and run back to your dark master."

Bulbin snorted in discontent. He seemed to be opposed to bargains such as these. He deduced that he had no choice but to agree seeing as the Hylians had surrounded him. Though only a moment after his death at their hands would the Bokoblins reach this place and overrun the soldiers with their shear numbers. It was a choice: His life or the will of Ganon? He raised his hammer in defiance and roared. He would not die to a load of puny Hylians.

"Then a duel it will be." Lance stated as he gripped his blade tighter. It had already tasted the blood of many beasts that day, but none would be as gnarly and foul as that of King Bulbin.

Bulbin charged at him on his boar, and took a mighty swing at Lance's head. The boy in green dodged this possibly fatal blow, and was able to thinly slice the boar's leg. Though it was a tiny cut, the boar squealed in pain and bucked Bulbin off. The large green Moblin was upset, and writhed on the ground. Lance took no chances as sped over to the grounded Bulbin to try and finish this quickly. He took a swipe at the Moblin's throat but to no avail; as his neck was covered in thick metal armor. He would need to stab him straight through the mouth in order to deal a final blow.

Bulbin arose quickly for the fat and lazy Moblin he appeared to be. Lance was no match for him in a true duel, but now they stood across from one another. He feared his end was nigh. Bulbin tried to tackle him, but Lance moved too quickly for the monster, and Bulbin fell once more. Lance slashed at his legs; this time, he made deep gashes in Bublin's ankles. They were wounds that were so severe that his legs could likely no longer support his girth.

The downed "king" flailed like a coward. Though Moblins couldn't truly speak, he would be begging for mercy if he could. He had definitely lost this battle, nd he knew it. He wishes his life to be spared.

Just in time, the Bokoblins arrived. They were fierce and ready to tear the remainder of the Hyrulean Army apart. Lance held a blade to his throat as he squealed the message of retreat to his fellow Ganon-followers.

As the Bokoblins dragged Bulbin away, Lance sighed in relief. The day was saved. It wouldn't be long before another attack was launched, but that didn't matter. By then they would have the walls patched up once again. Bokoblins are strong in numbers, but not even they can pierce through stone.

HYRULE CASTLE - COURTYARD

"They told me I'd find you here; what's the matter?" Lance abruptly said; startling Zelda from her deep stare. She was enveloped in the sight of a window on the castle. The room that the window displayed was none other than the throne room, but instead of seeing the throne itself: a small patch of carpet where those who would present themselves to her father was.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said, excelling at the small talk portion of being royalty. Lance, however, wasn't totally convinced.

"What were you looking at?" He asked. She failed to meet his gaze.

"You wouldn't make fun of me if I told you something, would you?" The princess asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. Lance was off put by her sudden urge to be candid.

"Of course not." He replied. Zelda drew a quick breath before she began speaking.

"I have had dreams of a frightening man with red hair invading this place. He would pay homage to the King, but he would harbor hatred in his blackened heart. He would kneel there… I can't stand the thought of him in my home." Zelda started to tear up. "What if he's coming here? What if this Ganon that has caused Castle Town to crumble is the same man who will trick my father?"

Lance, feeling immense sympathy for her, took her into his arms. She was surprised but accepting of the sudden embrace. She decidedly didn't push him away.

"This may be hard to hear for someone who can tell the future, but not every dream is going to come true. In fact, some dreams come to us from our past: things we pick up and whatnot." Lance comforted.

"Where did I pick this up from? I've never seen this man in my life!" Zelda exclaimed. Lance held her tighter.

"I don't know… I just don't know…" He told her, starting to wonder himself where her dream really came from.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

KAKARIKO VILLAGE

"EXCUSE ME?" Ganon boomed. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE CASTLE TOWN?" The pathetic shell of the mighty King Bulbin lay on the ground in front of the Demon King. "You had one job, you miserable lowlife!" Ganon screamed as he placed a foot on Bulbin's throat. Squeals of pain and fear emitted from the oversized pig, prompting Ganon to stop his torture. He picked up the Moblin, who was twice his size, above his head by Bulbin's neck. "You aren't off the hook for this; you'll be feeling the effects of this sad and ridiculous failure for the rest of your meaningless life! The only reason you aren't dead is because I'm short on minions at the moment, do you understand?" Ganon threatened. Bulbin nodded. Ganon threw Bulbin aside and ordered his guards to remove him from his sight.

 _With Castle Town still in the hands of Daphnes I cannot advance without a strong army…_ _The Bokoblins seemed to show their worth under Bulbin's control. What other choice do I have?_ Ganon pondered as he peered out his window in Kakariko Village.

He exited his house that he had taken up residence in to browse the camp he had set up in Kakariko. A dense layer of ash and dust had fallen on the village since he had arrived. His presence must've upset the balance between good and evil in the area; as a result: Death Mountain emitted much more debris than it usually did.

Bokoblins, Stahlkoblins, Lizalfos, and Moblins sat around various fires roasting prior villagers for their food. The population of Kakariko was great for feeding his army he wished to grow. However, it just wasn't enough. The monsters of the world had greatly decreased in number since he last tried to take over the goddesses' precious kingdom; he needed something more.

A thought blew into his mind from the west; a people that had evaded his previous plans. They had swayed between the dark and the light several times since their conception, and they could easily be convinced to join him once more.

The Gerudo were a powerful people. A warrior tribe who had survived in the harshest conditions Hylian-like beings could live in. Koume and Kotake had given birth to his mortal body he was currently trying to re-obtain so viciously, and they gave him the connections to the female tribe he desperately needed at the moment.

Though, he wouldn't be able to appeal to them in this half-Ganon/half-Ganondorf form. He needed someone who was inviting enough, but also commanded the power that he sorely required to achieve their respect.

 _Bulbin wouldn't do, and none of the monsters he had in his army could either. Bongo Bongo was out recruiting his lieutenants from beyond the grave…_ Ganon thought long and hard about who he would send. Suddenly, another idea popped into his head. _My phantom…_

GERUDO VALLEY - FRONT GATES

A dark and terrible steed rode across the bridge to Gerudo Valley. Upon the black horse was a frightful depiction of Ganondorf as he was during the Hero of Time's Era. Though he was only that: a _depiction._

The Gerudo warriors stopped him at the end of the bridge, but Phantom Ganon jumped the gate and trespassed in the valley. He rode up to the main temple where the leader resided and he dismounted his fearsome stallion. While approaching the temple on foot, he was stopped by multiple Gerudo guards.

"Who is this voe that so carelessly enters our valley?" One of the Gerudo asked. The phantom chuckled.

"The Great Ganondorf sends his regards." He uttered. The Gerudo were shocked. Could this messenger truly be from the man that terrorized Hyrule all that time ago?

"Halt, who goes there?" An authoritative Gerudo said as she exited the temple. "Why must you disturb our people this day?" She asked.

"I bring word from Camp Kakariko: The Royal Family of Hyrule has all but fallen, and the Dark Lord wishes to extend a hand in friendship to those who have aided him in the past." Phantom Ganon told her. The Gerudo Chieftess' mouth hung agape for a moment before she collected herself.

"So he is back. I've heard the rumors from Castle Town, but I didn't think they really were true…" She said. Phantom Ganon nodded.

"Will you join us?" The Phantom restated his question. A younger Gerudo, who must've been originally hiding behind the legs of the Chieftess, tugged on the orange skirt of the chief. Her big brown eyes told a story of sadness and desperation. This was one other than the chieftess' adopted daughter Ralu.

"Banoora! Please don't give into him!" The little one urged. Phantom Ganon frowned at the sight of the little one. "You can't fight against Princess Zelda! She's our friend!" Banoora knelt down to meet the little girl on her own level. She began to whisper to her so that the malicious phantom couldn't hear her.

"Ganon's armies will destroy our people if I refuse an alliance. I will harbor great guilt in doing this as well, but we have no choice." Banoora softly told her. The little girl's eyes teared up. The Gerudo Chieftess stood up to reply to the Phantom.

"We shall draw up a pact between the Gerudo and the Great Ganondorf." Banoora told the Phantom. And so it began: the forced alliance between the Gerudo and the Gerudo King: bound together by the infamous 'Phantom Pact'.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

HYRULE CASTLE - THRONE ROOM

Daphnes and Zelda were dressed royally for the ceremony. Lance was standing in the center of the room, and there was a crowd gathered to watch. He was to be knighted for his valiance.

"Today we honor a man who has served me and my court greatly. We will reward him for his service to us with a title fit for the bravest of men." Daphnes announced. He drew his jewel-encrusted sword from its golden scabbard. Lance knelt. "I knight you, Sir Lance." He dubbed him on his shoulders.

"Stand." Daphnes commanded. "Continue your fight for Hyrule, son."

Zelda made her way to Lance after the knighting. She patted him on the shoulder. "Your efforts haven't gone unrewarded." She congratulated. Lance smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose, I'm just glad I was able to help turn the tides against the bokoblins." Lance said humbly.

"I'm glad you turned out to be the hero." Zelda told him. "You're a natural leader." Lance blushed.

"Thank you." He replied. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to the praise, his childhood wasn't exactly filled with love and adoration. However, he was glad to receive it from such an unlikely source.

"I hope it comes in handy when leading the charge against Ganon." Zelda reminded him of the struggle he was yet to face. Lance drew a deep breath. He was the hero, he could beat Ganon. It would only be a matter of time before the world was back to normal.

GERUDO VALLEY - FORT NABOORU

Ralu had been sleeping ever since the sun had set. When Banoora heard small pattering footsteps, she was startled by the little girl.

"Baby, what are you doing up at this hour?" Banoora asked.

"I had a nightmare." Ralu answered, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, let's get you back to bed." Banoora told her as she took her daughter's hand. "What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

"My dream was about a boy." Ralu said. Banoora was confused.

"A boy? What kind of boy?" Banoora asked.

"He was a boy who wore green. Though he wasn't really the boy who wears green. I see him in my dreams a lot, and this one didn't really look like the real boy." Ralu explained in her childlike way of telling a story. Banoora tensed up at the mention of a boy in green.

 _A boy who wears green? That sounds too much like the Hero of Legend… how could Ralu dream of this? I've never told her stories of the mysterious hero…_ Banoora nervously thought. She decided to continue asking unrelated questions. Perhaps it was a coincidence.

"That doesn't sound like much of a nightmare, what had shaken you so?" Banoora questioned as they leisurely walked down the hall.

"Well that part wasn't scary. It was what happened to him. I saw…" Ralu trailed off.

"What did you see?" Banoora knelt to meet her face to face. Ralu began to sob.

"I saw you kill him mommy…" She choked out. Banoora was officially confused. There was no chance it was a fluke: it must've been a message from the goddesses. The path she was going down would lead to destruction, and this was their way of telling Banoora that she was doing great wrong.

"It's time to go back to bed; I'm very sorry about your nightmare, little one." Banoora said, trying to mask her fright. As Ralu trotted off to her room once more, Banoora frantically searched her desk for a piece of parchment. She found a spare piece, and began quickly writing out Hylian characters. She wrote:

 _Dear Princess Zelda,_

 _It is during these troubled times that I inform you of the rise of our greatest enemy: Ganon. His messenger arrived this morning to notify us of an offer to join him. I have obliged, as I have no other choice. Though I love and pray to the same goddesses you do, and I feel I must warn you of a Gerudo attack on Castle Town. I know not of when it will be, but please: be ready. Ganon is a worthy foe, even for thee. My girl has had dreams of a hero in green, perhaps he will be able to save us all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chieftess Banoora_

Banoora sealed the letter and passed it off to a mounted messenger.

"Avoid Ganon's watch at all cost, they must be all over the valley by now." Banoora warned the rider.

"I will deliver this even if I must forfeit my life." The rider replied.

Banoora smiled warmly. "Thank you." She said. The rider yipped, and she set off. She rode for Castle Town.

KAKARIKO VILLAGE

The monsters had fashioned a large throne out of the villagers' bones and had placed it in the middle of the town when the tree used to be. Ganon sat upon it, pondering his next move against the Hylians. Suddenly, a large dark portal opened in front of him. Bongo Bongo emerged; he was followed by Gohma, Volvagia, Barinade, King Dodongo, and Morpha.

"Most impressive, my humble servant." Ganon applauded. "Your efforts will be rewarded."

"Yes they will be." Bongo Bongo hissed. All of the giant monsters began attacking Ganon. "Kill him! Quickly!" Bongo screeched. Ganon lifted himself above them with his immense power. He hovered in midair.

"Very disappointing. All these others with their astonishing stupidity, but you? Bongo I'm shocked. You know better than to betray me." Ganon mocked. The monsters ignored his quips and flew at him with more ferocity.

Dark energy soon began flowing out of the great beasts and into Ganon. The monsters soon lost their fury, and faded away into nothingness. Bongo withstood the draining power of the Demon King the longest.

"You couldn't take over this miserable hunk of rock before, what makes you think you have a chance this time?" Bongo said with his last breath.

"This time I don't have the setback of lieutenants failing me. You're a disgrace, Bongo, get out of my sight." Ganon said, insulting Bongo as he was erased from existence.

The power from the monsters had given Ganon the form of Ganondorf once more. It was not long before he would launch his attack on Castle Town. Then, he would claim the triforce of wisdom and courage, and he would rule the world.

CASTLE TOWN - FRONT GATES

Lance stood watch on the wall with his men. They had suffered great casualties in the Battle of Castle Town, but they were able to repair the walls to guard the Hylians. The Hyrulean Army was in shambles. The absence of a real military leader in the last battle didn't help decrease their losses even though Lance was able to drive off King Bulbin. Another battle in the name of King Daphnes would surely be the death of them. Though they would be safe for the time being.

King Daphnes had taken his throne back from when he had been absent, and Princess Zelda was busy researching ways to help defeat Ganon. The world didn't seem so dark for just a moment. Everyone knew that this brief respite wouldnt last very long, but it was cherished nonetheless.

"Sir Lance! Out in the distance! A rider!" One of the lookouts shouted. Lance shielded his eyes from the sun as he peered into Hyrule Field. As the rider drew closer, it was clear it was a gerudo.

"I bring a letter for Princess Zelda!" The rider called out. Lance ran down to the gate to meet her.

"What's your reason for coming here?" Lance asked, somewhat reserved. He was trying desperately to sound formal and official, but it wasn't quite coming through. His Lon Lon twang bled through his military facade.

"I come in the name of Chieftess Banoora of the Gerudo, sir, I bring a very important message for Princess Zelda." The rider reported. Lance nodded and waved for her to pass.

The Gerudo Rider clopped through the streets up to Hyrule Castle. When she arrived, she was sent up to the Royal Throne Room where the Princess was summoned.

"Yes? What is it?" Zelda asked. The rider handed her the letter, stamped with Banoora's official seal. "Oh, thank you…" Zelda said, slightly confused as to why Banoora would need to contact her so urgently. She tore open the envelope, and began to read. Her eyes darted across the page, and they began to widen.

"Father, please send messengers to the Gorons and Zora. Tell them to gather as many soldiers as they can and send them to Castle Town as quickly as they can." Zelda commanded, frantically turning to the king. Daphnes was puzzled.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"Something I should've seen coming." Zelda answered as she walked out the Throne Room doors in hasty search of the boy who could save them all.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

DEATH MOUNTAIN - GORON CITY

The endless ash and magma hadn't done Goron City any good. They were the closest civilization to the treacherous Camp Kakariko, and they had suffered because of it. Ganon's presence had cut them off from the rest of the world, and they had to focus on protecting themselves.

Chief Darbo was the head of the Gorons at this point, and he was very protective of his people. He didn't dare attack Ganon, even though they were most likely the best suited for the job.

Darbo sat in his rock throne under Goron City. Being the Chief was very boring, though it had its perks. Nothing usually happened except the occasional Bokoblin raid these days. Even then, it's not as if they could burn crops or siege them: there's no way they could remove the whole mountain. (Seeing as the Gorons ate rocks.)

"Chief Darbo! An owl has arrived!" A Goron notified. Darbo followed the Goron up to the top of Goron City to greet the owl.

"I bring word from *HOOT HOOT* Princess Zelda: you are to gather an army and march to the gates of Castle Town at once." The owl said, fulfilling his duty of delivery. Darbo was shocked.

"What do you mean raise an army? We're to fight Ganon?" Darbo questioned in disbelief. The owl, who was about to fly away, fluttered back to hover in front of Darbo.

"*HOOT HOOT* Yes. The Gerudo have made a pact with Ganon. In my *HOOT HOOT* humble opinion, Hyrule is doomed." The owl confirmed.

Darbo, being a Goron, scarcely sweat. This was due to his skin being rock and his body not reliant on water. Despite this, Darbo started to sweat profusely.

"The Gerudo? We can't get involved in this fight, we have our own people to think about." Darbo said, dismissing the idea. The owl shook his head, feeling truly somber for a moment.

"If *HOOT HOOT* Ganon takes Hyrule Castle, he will wish all of your out of existence with the Triforce." The owl reminded. Darbo scratched his chin.

The owl began to become bored. "What should I tell Princess Zelda?" He asked, wishing to leave the heat and ash. After much consideration, Darbo's face went stone cold, and his gaze pierced through the owl.

"Tell her we will stand for Hyrule."

CAMP KAKARIKO

Ganondorf sat upon his throne, fantasizing of his defeat of the Hylians. A rumbling from behind him startled him, but when he looked around, he saw nothing. An idea finally snapped into his head.

"The Gorons!" Ganondorf shouted, levitating quickly from his seat of bones. The monsters all look to Death Mountain Trail, where they saw hundreds of Gorons rolling down the mountain. "Brace yourselves!"

"Take out as many as you can, don't bother with Ganon!" Darbo shouted. Ganondorf snarled.

"I AM NO LONGER THE PIG BEAST! I AM THE DEMON KING: GANONDORF!" Ganondorf screamed, echoing through the camp. Darbo's heart was wrenched with fear, but he was not deterred.

The Gorons stormed through the camp, and left few alive. The monsters of Ganondorf had been vastly decreased in number after this day. Ganondorf had taken out more than a few Gorons, but the losses on the side of the mountain dwellers was far lesser.

"Quickly! To Castle Town!" Darbo commanded, as he and his remaining troops moved to defend Princess Zelda.

"Damn!" Ganondorf shouted in anger. "They were so submissive! Now they're going to defend Daphnes and his men. How did Daphnes know to send for help?" Ganondorf was writhing, wondering who he had to punish for this happening. He pondered for a moment, but suddenly remembered of the reluctant Banoora.

"Oh, she WILL pay for this." He growled.

FORT NABOORU

Phantom Ganon barged into the fort. The Gerudo guards tried to stop him, but he forced them away.

"HOW DARE YOU CROSS THE GREAT GANONDORF?" The ghost screeched. His voice echoed throughout the valley. "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" The Phantom marched up the stairs, throwing more Gerudo guards away as they opposed him.

"Don't hurt me!" Ralu screamed at the top of her lungs. Banoora came out of her quarters to see the source of the commotion. Phantom Ganon was standing above her daughter, ready to strike.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on my daughter, you will have all the armies of the Gerudo upon you if you touch her!" Banoora threatened. Phantom Ganon laughed.

"Your armies are mine. You have no claim to them anymore. Your betrayal has no meaning to us, the Hylians will die all the same. Still, your naughtiness deserves punishment, and I see no better way…" Phantom Ganon sneered as he levitated Ralu up into the air, and off the balcony.

"Mommy!" She screamed in terror.

"Ralu!" Banoora reached for her child, but it was far too late. The fort overlooked the valley, and into the ravine below her daughter fell. Banoora burst into tears, and she fell to her knees.

Phantom Ganon called the second in command of the Gerudo army over to him.

"We will launch our attack within the day, and kill this worthless wretch." He ordered as he marched downstairs. Banoora wailed and cried.

"Ralu! Ralu!" She called out, again and again. Each time she expected her daughter to reply. "Ral-" Banoora was interrupted when one of her soldiers stabbed her with her spear. She fell onto her back, and began to bleed out.

HYRULE CASTLE - ZELDA'S CHAMBER

Princess Zelda fell down into her chair suddenly. Impa was alarmed and immediately came to her aid.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Impa asked, checking the pulse of her highness.

"I'm fine, Impa. I just was given the feeling that something terrible has happened." Zelda informed, slightly stomach sick. Impa shook her head.

"Well, I hope you're alright. I've been meaning to ask, how are you holding up?" Impa asked, acting more motherly than usual. Zelda smiled faintly.

"I'm alive. The endless research has proven fruitless, and the news of an attack from the Gerudo is… troubling…" She trailed off. Impa sighed.

"Hyrule will stand. Hyrule has always stood. This beast has come and gone, but he never wins. Ganon will not prevail." Impa assured her, holding her hand. Zelda hugged Impa.

"Thank you, I think I needed that." Zelda told her. Though deep inside, she could feel a storm brewing.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CASTLE TOWN BARRACKS

Lance was still ashamed that he couldn't draw the sword of legend. He hadn't told Zelda that he wasn't able yet, for that would cause her to worry more. She was already racked with responsibilities and troubles from the situation with Ganon's return; he didn't wish to extend her grievances by also worrying about a hero who couldn't live up to the legend.

He decided he wasn't going to sleep this night, so he fled to the market. The sky was a deep shade of black, but the lights of the quiet market square was a pleasant contrast. Lance wandered through the empty streets, hoping to forget his troubles.

Lance stood in an alleyway, contemplating the momentous task asked of him. The most powerful being in Hyrule wanted to challenge him, and everyone was counting on him to beat Ganon.

"Farore, please grant me courage..." Lance uttered. He closed his eyes to blink. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a blue void.

"This that you request of me is trivial, mortal." An ominous voice boomed. Lance was in awe.

"You have not the wisdom to comprehend us." Another said.

"The weak shall not inherit Hyrule, for this is the fate of the powerful. Power will prevail, and you shall fail." Yet another voice said, this time appearing as a red spirit.

"The courage you ask of is not yours to harness, why do you continue your endeavors?" The first voice said, appearing as a green spirit. Lance realized he was speaking with the three goddesses.

"I… I'm not sure…" Lance replied, still dumbfounded. A blue spirit appeared:

"He has a kind heart. He harbors not the strength of Link, but the essence of a hero." The blue spirit said, defending Lance's actions.

"Nayru, you know who he is! I cannot grant him my blessing, he is not yet worthy of it." Farore yelled.

"Return to Hyrule, small one, return and fight for the hour is nigh that you may prove your worth." Farore commander, hinting at a sliver of hope.

Lance blinked again, and reappeared in the alleyway of Castle Town Market. He held what Farore had said in his heart; for he may require it in his time of need. But what did she say about this Link? Who was that? How could he, the Hero of Legend, not harbor the strength of another?

SOUTHERN HYRULE FIELD

Phantom Ganon matched the Gerudo troops north towards Castle Town. He drove them hard, and expected much out of them for the little provisions they had when they set out. The Phantom Pact had surely began to take its toll on the people of Gerudo Valley. They stopped for a break midway through their march, they were exhausted.

"Five minutes! No longer!" Phantom Ganon boomed. The Gerudo warriors were dehydrated and exhausted. The troops' morale was low.

Suddenly, a rustle in the leaves startled one of the lookouts. A few other rustles began to alert them. The wind would usually be to blame, but the air was stagnant on this day. It had to be something else.

"Attack!" King Titon yelled. Dozens of Zora archers let fly their barbed arrows from the bushes. Gerudo fell left and right from the constant barrage.

Phantom Ganon growled in protest of the ambush. He created dark clouds to cover them, and he swayed his arms left to right repeatedly.

"What's he doing, sire?" A Zora said to King Titon.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is: it can't be good. Target him!" Titon commanded. The archers concentrated their fire onto Phantom Ganon, but it was no use: the arrows flew right through him.

Stahlkoblins were raised from the earth behind the Zora lines. They began slaughtering the Zora while their backs were turned.

"Help! Retreat, retreat! Send for reinforcements!" An archer cried out before a bone axe came down upon him. King Titon blew his horn, summoning his troops to flee. His forces had suffered great casualties, and would likely not be able to make a followup attack.

"May the goddesses guide you, Daphnes." Titon prayed as he fled with his Zoras.

"Flee like the fodder you are!" Phantom Ganon screeched as the Zoras ran away. The Gerudo had taken minimal damage, as most of them didn't attempt to fight. There were tens of casualties, but they didn't affect the overall numbers of the Gerudo Army. They were strong in number, and would conquer any army that opposed them.

CASTLE TOWN WALL

Now that the Gorons had arrived, they were possibly better off. There weren't many that were sent, as the Gorons were a smaller tribe than most. Still, the aid was helpful. The military leaders in the Hyrulean army had placed what few soldiers they had on the wall to shoot arrows.

Though there would be a ground party who would charge while the archers took care of the bulk of the Gerudo. A mixture of Gorons and Hylians were led by Lance. Lance was expected to strike down Ganon with the legendary blade. Though there was one snag to this plan: Lance couldn't pull the Master Sword.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked Lance as she tied up her braces on her arm. He looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"I have a confession." Lance abruptly said. Zelda was a bit confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When I went to the Temple of Time to draw the legendary blade, it spoke to me." Lance told her. Zelda nodded.

"I've heard that it speaks to some, yes. That's not much of a confession…" She said, focusing her attention to other things. Lance shook his head.

"It disappeared before my eyes. I don't have the sword." Lance said. Zelda looked at him nervously.

"You weren't able to pull it from its pedestal?" She asked.

"And I have no idea where it went." He said. Zelda furrowed her brow to think.

"There have been heroes who have defeated great evils without the sword." She told him. "You will defeat Ganon, you are stronger than him." Zelda assured. Lance nodded, feeling more confident. Zelda smiled and beant over to get her face closer to his. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "I believe in you." Zelda said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lance said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"The Gerudos are here! Everyone at your stations!" The captain of the guard shouted. Lance and Zelda made their way out onto the wall.

Lance gritted his teeth as he saw the hundreds of warriors on the horizon. This is it…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

HYRULE FIELD

Lance and his unit were based on the ground in front of the gates. There were about a hundred Hylian archers on the wall. They were prepared for whatever cane their way.

"March!" Phantom Ganon shouted. The first rows of the Gerudo started inching closer and closer to them. Each fearsome warrior seeming as if they could tear them all apart by themselves. Phantom Ganon noticed the archers atop the walls "We shall overwhelm them with numbers! Charge!" He screamed.

"Fire!" The captain of the Hylians shouted. A cloud of arrows landed in the Gerudo's front line. Some fell, but their fearless charge remained intact. The ground party became rather anxious as the line grew closer.

"Hold! Don't move! Point your weapons outward!" Lance yelled to his men. He worried his green tunic might not be the best armor for this fight. The tips of his enemy's spears seemed to be sharper than what his old chain mail could deflect.

The crazed Gerudos neared closer and closer, the time to be a hero was now. Lance stood towards them, his Hylian shield out, and pointed his sword into the oncoming warriors. He was prepared to win.

Suddenly, a huge blue wall blocked the Gerudo from attacking the small ground party. Many were confused. Lance looked up to see Princess Zelda struggling to use incredibly complex magic.

"Sisters! What are you doing? You fight for a voe?" Zelda asked the Gerudos. Many of them didn't lose their fierce demeanor and slammed their spears against the wall. Zelda seemed physically hurt by this.

"Would you shut up and listen to her?" Lance shouted into the crowd of angry Gerudo. Zelda smiled down on him.

"You fight for a voe who has no respect for any of you! You are but means to an end. He has no love for my dear friend Banoora either." Zelda said as she showed an image on the blue wall. It was of Banoora, dead on the floor of Fort Nabooru. Many of the Gerudos gasped.

"She has died by his hand, as has her daughter: Ralu." Zelda informed. There was a large uproar among the vai now.

"What's she doing?" A Hylian soldier asked Lance.

"Whatever it is, it's working." Lance replied, smiling.

"Though you are bound by Pact, are you willing to allow this man to use you when he doesn't hold up his side of the bargain? He does not keep you safe, nor does he honor your leader. Now, sisters, whose side are you _really_ on?" Zelda asked. The Gerudos almost immediately began charging in the opposite direction even more fiercely than the did towards Castle Town.

"She's done it." Lance said, sighing in relief. The day had indeed been won.

Zelda fell down from exhaustion after she finally let the blue barrier down. She was completely drained. Lance ran up the stairs to see her.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Lance asked, running to her side. She nodded wearily.

"I'll be alright, I'm just a bit tired, that's all…" Zelda told him, closing her eyes.

"You did a good job, where did you learn all those things?" Lance asked.

"The triforce of wisdom has many properties. One of them is clairvoyance." Zelda explained. Lance didn't understand, but he nodded along anyways.

"The day has been won, we can relax now." He said, helping her up. Her eyes widened and she gripped his shoulder.

"No! I can feel his presence…" Zelda said wildly. Her head turned quickly to the west. "He's here."

EASTERN HYRULE FIELD

The Gerudo Army stampeded through Phantom Ganon. Though he put up somewhat of a fight, he was no match for a whole army. The day had seemed to have been won, but there was one more challenger riding from the east. A small group of ragtag moblins, bokoblins, lizalfos, and stahlkoblins rode from Camp Kakariko.

"Kill them!" A Gerudo screamed. The army charged into the monsters, easily slaughtering every one. There was one snag in this skirmish, however, Ganondorf rode with them.

"You shall regret your betrayal!" Ganondorf shouted as he uprooted the ground to divide the Gerudos. The misshapen in-between Ganon was no more; only the essence of the triforce of power remained. Ganondorf lifted himself into the air with his dark magic, and began to transform fully. The giant beast truly known as Ganon took the Gerudo army by surprise, and crushed every last one of them easily.

CASTLE TOWN WALL

"Is that…" Lance stuttered as he stared in the direction of the beast. Zelda was dumbfounded.

"You need to go." Zelda told him. Lance whipped his head to her in disbelief. He had to fight… that?

"Is that… Ganon?" Lance still had his tongue tied. Zelda pushed him. There was fear in her eyes.

"Save us, save us please!" Zelda pleaded. There were tears in her eyes. Lance turned to face the beast sprinting towards Castle Town.

Lance took a deep breath. _Now this,_ He thought. _This is it._


	13. Chapter 13 - Finale

CHAPTER 13

HYRULE FIELD

Lance stood alone in front of the gates of Castle Town. Ganon began to slow his stride as he reached the hero. Lance quivered in his boots, but he knew he had to stay strong in the face of his enemy. He tried to stand tall and ready. Ganon reached him.

"Ah, the boy in green. You might not remember me, but I remember you." Ganon teased. The beast was only a few paces away from where Lance was. Lance decided to take a swipe at him. Ganon dodged. "Already at me? I figured you'd at least want to talk first. It has been a while since I've seen you, though you seem to look a bit different from last time. No matter, let's get this done quickly." Ganon said, raised his claw. When he slammed it down, a blue barrier protected Lance.

 _Zelda!_ He thought. He was relieved. Though she was exhausted, she teleported next to Lance.

"I couldn't leave you to do this alone." She told him, smiling. Lance wanted to return the warm smile, but he was far too afraid to move. Zelda frowned.

"Princess! I was hoping you would join the fray. I witnessed that stunt you pulled to turn my army back in on itself. Quite impressive if I do say so myself, it's too bad that I'll have to end you here." Ganon threatened. Lance had his sword firmly aimed at the beast's throat.

"Lance! Go for it! I'll draw his attention!" Zelda shouted, running to the left. Dozens of small fireballs exploded in Ganon's face in the direction of where she was running. Ganon snarled and followed her. Lance slashed at the beast's arm, but his wounds closed up immediately.

 _It's no use…_ He thought, disparagingly.

"What are you waiting for, Lance? End it!" Zelda screamed, running out of stamina to cast spells. Lance nervously drove his steel into the side of the beast. Ganon wailed. He turned to Lance, who stood as firmly as he could in the face of such evil.

"That almost hurt, boy. I have a question for you: why doesn't your hand glow with the triforce of courage? Why don't you wield the blade of evil's bane? Is it because, perhaps, you are a fraud?" Lance slowly backed up as Ganon advanced upon him. "You are not the hero they say you are, no, that was a boy named Link. You are but a cheap imitation. A mockery of sorts. He was a niggling thorn in my side, but you aren't even half of what he was. Move aside, boy, you are no match for me. I'll spare you, and you'll be allowed to sit by my side when I remake the world." Ganon offered. Lance let down his guard.

"No! Lance!" Zelda shouted from behind Ganon. Lance's eyes filled with determination, and he raised his weapons once more.

"Go back to the shadows, demon king!" Lance triumphantly stated as he plunged his sword into Ganon's heart. Ganon screeched in pain. He fell back onto the wall of Castle Town, and he stumbled for a time. Zelda ran to Lance's side. Together they stood ready for the retaliation from the lord of evil.

"I see, quite disappointing." Ganon said, shaking his head. Violently and quickly, he swiped his giant claw down upon the two. Zelda blocked it with her blue barrier magic, but it wouldn't hold for long.

"Agh! Lance, this is more powerful than anything I've ever blocked!" She exclaimed as the shield slowly began to recede. Lance pondered their situation heavily. He looked to Princess Zelda.

"I am no hero." He told her frankly. Zelda stared at him in dismay. "You and I both know I am not. I am very sorry to have mislead you." Lance apologized. Tears streamed down Zelda's rosey cheeks.

"You may not b-" Zelda couldn't keep the barrier up for much longer. "You may not be the hero of legend, but you're my hero. Please, get out of here, live to fight another day." Zelda pleaded, her tone desperate and tired. Lance shook his head. Though the world seemed to be falling in upon itself, and Zelda would soon buckle under the weight of Ganon's attack, Lance pushed Zelda out of the way.

"Lance!" She screamed as the barrier gave way. Lance's eyes were those of a melancholy, dampened, and sad man. They seemed to say: "goodbye".

The hero was crushed and immediately killed under the immense weight of the beast. The guards on the wall gasped in horror, and Zelda broke into a fit of sobs. Ganon laughed.

"It seems your hero wasn't who you thought he was." He sneered. The bellowing hilarity of the beast was sickening to Princess Zelda. She arose from her saving, and stood before the king of evil alone. "Oh, what will you do? Will you fail to lift my hand once more?" Ganon snickered, wiping Lance off his claw onto the grass.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, hear my prayer." Zelda uttered. Ganon moved nearer, his footsteps shook the earth. "Noble blood has been spilt this day, I ask for your help in dispelling this foul creature. In the name of the triforce and all that is good-" Zelda continued. Ganon was confused. "-I wish for peace upon our great and fair land of Hyrule!" Nothing happened. Ganon only laughed harder.

"Your goddesses have abandoned you! No one can save you no-" Ganon was interrupted by a single raindrop upon his snout. Both Zelda and Ganon looked to the skies. A torrential downpour of blue and clear water was heading straight for them. Ganon's eyes widened. "No! No this can't be!" The earth cracked open to reveal yet more water.

"Let the will of the goddesses be done" Zelda said, raising her arms in blissful surrender. She allowed the tides of mercy flow over her, and the pain to silently subside.

Both Princess Zelda and Ganon were swallowed up along with the rest of Hyrule. The Great Sea was upon them, and the age of the winds had began.

King Daphnes, who was cursed with the remembrance of being the last of his line, haunted his former home under the sea. He took the form of a ship, you see, a ship named the King of Red Lions. He would wait upon the surface until another boy in green might wash up on his shore…

As for Lance, the whereabouts of his parents were always unknown. His parents were bandits, and they left him at Lon Lon Ranch when he was but a child. It was a little known fact, however, that his parents wished to start anew on Mount Outset in Hyrule. They were among the few who were safe from the flooding of their great land. Lance's line lived on through the ages, it would eventually produce a young boy named Link.

In one way or another, the story of the young man who became a hero has been lost to the ages; washed away by a tide of seas and time. Though in a time of great strife and dreary finality, he served a greater purpose. He brought hope to the hopeless, and there is nothing more heroic than that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you made it this far, thank you very much for reading! I'm extremely grateful to anyone who stuck through to the end of this. I tried to make it as good as I could, so I hope everyone enjoyed this. It just always seemed so sad to me that the world of Hyrule was flooded so suddenly, and it went so silently into the night. I figured this could act as a small possible window into how it could've been during this time in Zelda lore. Again, I hope you enjoyed, and I may be starting a new Zelda fic in the near future, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Thank you, and have a great day!


End file.
